Red Ruby
by rockqween
Summary: After another row with Ron, Hermione comes across an old jewellery shop, where she buys a ruby necklace. She never takes it off, and for a while, it seems like everything in her life is just perfect – until her world begin's to fall apart.
1. Prologue

Prologue

A shiny red ruby lay shattered in a sandy desert; there were over a hundred pieces, and each one glittered and sparkled in the intense sunlight. The slow calm breeze that was blowing gently before now turned strong and forceful, pushing the golden grains of sand everywhere. The wind's cries echoed around the silent desert. Not a single person saw the shards of glass being whisked away from each other, never to be reunited.

The strong gale began to die down and the sun once again came out but the pieces were no longer shimmering. Each part of the stone now looked ordinarily as they were no longer together, spread out over the desert, miles apart. As time took its toll, the pieces sank deeper and deeper into the ground.

However, this stone was not always shattered; it was once whole, enriched with colour and power, giving the person who yielded it tremendous strength and agility. But there were many other things not even its master knew it could truly do, therefore in the wrong hands it was a deadly weapon.

She found this out on one dark night. You see, the owner of this stone was not a human; in fact she despised humanity so much she wanted to destroy it…but it did not turn out how she planned.

The demon stood in the middle of the dark desert, her long thin hands were grasped tightly around the ruby that shown brightly, lighting up her cold features. Light blue skin shimmered slightly in the red glow of the stone as black soulless eyes scanned the desert.

She then decided that now was the perfect time to start the ritual.

"Alma da dem. To na distro bemg bom, bom, bom temcondus!" she chanted in her native language.

The ground beneath her feet gave a tremendous tremble; the red ruby's light grew stronger, casting a hue of crimson over not only the demon's face but the whole desert.

Then suddenly there was no more words spoken in the strange language; only a strangled cry from the demon, for an arrow had plunged deep in her leg. Black blood oozed out of the wound and spilled over her blue skin where there were red scales scattered around in groups.

She turned around and saw a man a few yards away, behind a sand dune, with a crossbow aimed at her. She turned away from him and continued calling strange words, but once again she was interrupted as another arrow soared though the air. This time, however, she was ready; the arrow did not penetrate her flesh, but landed in her outstretched hands where it was crushed into dust.  
The man did not flinch; he discarded his crossbow on the ground and unsheathed a shining sword from its leather case on his back.

The demon laughed; she found it highly amusing that he was so willing to stop her. She laughed so hard the hood of the cloak that she was wearing fell off and her long fiery red hair came tumbling out, falling into place in perfect waves.

She stopped chuckling as she saw the man raise his sword to attack but she was much faster then he and was behind him before the man could even strike with his blade. She grabbed his neck with her sharp pointy black nails and sniffed him.

"You're the Stone Protector," she said in a crackly cold voice.

The man that was struggling to get out of the demon's grasp was indeed the Protector of the stone and would do whatever it took to keep it away from the demon; it was his destiny, his duty. His father had done so, as had his grandfather, and they had all been waiting for this one day to come.

The protector felt his olive-tanned arms being sliced with a sharp finger causing blood to ooze out of the deep gash.  
The man closed his eyes and swiftly sliced his blade through the air.

The demon let go of him and looked at the small gash that was now on her arm. She hissed angrily at him and aimed a powerful punch at his head but he dodged it, retaliating instead with a kick to her chest, which made the stone to fly out of her hands and crash to the desert ground.

The protector saw the demon's black eyes dart to the stone but she was much too far away and he was closing in on it. They both sprinted for the glittering ruby, but the demon was too late; his feet had already crashed onto the stone but not before the demon had placed one finger on top of the stone in one last attempt to get it.  
The demon screamed as her body began to fade away leaving nothing but red smoke.

The protector fell to the floor, choking; his hands reached out for the stone's pieces but he could not see them anymore as the deadly crimson smoke had clouded them.  
The man's eyes slowly closed and the cherry smoke clouded around; slowly the wind began to pick up sweeping the fragments up into the air.


	2. Chapter 1 The Necklace

Chapter 1- the necklace

Hermione stood in front of the full-length mirror and stared at her own reflection in frustration. She hated her appearance; her hair was too Big and bushy. Her eyes looked drowsy and tired as if she spent too many nights reading. Hermione sighed.

"How will Ron ever notice me if look like this?" she said frowning

Hermione hated this year, everywhere she seemed to look she saw couples holding hands and kissing.

The only reason she despised seeing this display of affection was that it reminded her that she was not one of them. Miss Granger then bent down and picked up a hair band that was resting on top of her neat bed.

"I don't know why I even try you never stay put," she said as she smoothed back her tangled brown locks in order to tie it up into a tight pony tail.

Her thoughts then came back to Ron if only he loved her as much as she treasured him.

Everything about Ron made her tummy do back flips; his gorgeous red hair and adorable little freckles.

However, some times, he just did not say the right things. For example, he has never said thank you when ever she gave him her a helping hand and that it took him over four years to work out that she was in fact a girl. It was these types of things that made her bicker with Ron. Harry would always tease her and say they acted like a married couple. However she could not deny that she liked arguing with him, they were the only times she got close to Ron. Hermione then remembered there last fight it was all over a stupid bit of parchment that Ron did not ask to borrow.

_Boys are so dumb sometimes _she thought

( Memory)

Hermione sat in the Common room sucking on a sugar Quill thinking, it then came to her and quickly she noted down the answer to a particular hard potion's question. Her smudged stained hands scribbled from left to right, while her tired bloodshot eyes darted from her textbook to her long essay that was already touching the ground. Hermione heard footsteps and then felt someone yank a bit of parchment from beneath her work. She looked up and saw a tall red headed boy walk away.

"That's it!" she said getting up.

Hermione walked fiercely off to where Ron was playing chess with Harry; there her piece of parchment lay with messy scrawl all over it.

"Uh hum" she coughed angrily making her presence known. Ron heard this and slowly turned around smiling shyly.

"O hi Hermione" he said causally.

Hermione stared at him with disbelieve, did he not realise what he just did.

"Sometimes Boys are so thick," she said loudly. So loud that every boy in the room shouted in protest, while all the girls simply nodded in agreement.

"I'm not thick," Ron stated

" Yes you are, did you even think for one second that Maybe I was going to use that piece of paper you o so kindly dragged from under my work and even if I wasn't you could have had the decency to ask me first" she told him annoyed

"Well umm, I was going to"Ron whispered as he tried to dig him self out of whole he Just made.

"Yeah right Ronald you never ask you just take"

Ron then stood up in one fluid movement and towered over Hermione.

"God you sound like my mother and I do ask I just never ask you because I know what you would say"

"NO WAY, if you're not doing work then I'm not going to give to you "Ron said imitating Hermione.

Hermione moved closer to him, even though she was smaller then Ron she could still hurt him.

"I do not sound like that and I would have given it to you "she argued

"Yeah right some times I just wish-" Ron paused

"WHAT DO YOU WISH" she shouted almost on the verge of tears "SPIT IT OUT"

"YOU NO WHAT IM NOT, YOU ALLWAYS THINK YOU CAN PUSH ME AROUND BUT NOT THIS TIME" he shouted at her and then turned to walk away.

"Where do you think your going?" she said grabbing his arm.

"Away from you"

He slowly pilled her hand of his arms and walked away from her before Hermione could even say a single word.

(Present day)

A small tear fell from Hermione's eye she remembered that fateful day Ron was so angry. She wanted so much to grab him and plant a big wet kiss on his soft lips but she did not because her head knew the reason why.

_Get a grip Hermione that will never happen you do not have the gut and he will probably just sling you off and say what are you doing? She thought angrly._

The young witch then looked at her watch, she was late. Hermione was meant to meet Ron and Harry down in the common room over a hour ago. Quickly she pulled on a blue woolly jumper over her skinny jeans and then made her way down to the Gryffindor common room.

-------------------------------------------

Hermione stood at the top of the stairs and saw her two best friends standing by the fire warming there hands. There faces turned as they heard the soft padding of feet ascending down the stairs. Harry smiled softly while Ron stood there frowning with his arms crost.

_Why dose Ron always have to be difficult Hermione thought. _She finaly reached the bottom step and was now standing in front of the two tall boys.

"About time, me and Harry have been waiting down here for ages" Ron complained

"Well I was getting ready," She snapped

"It takes you that long?" Harry asked

"Yes!" Hermione said forcefully

Harry and Ron looked at Hermione and very quietly they both began to snigger. They tried to hide it but Hermione saw and gave them a dirty look however it did not stop there laughter in fact it only increased it.

"Stop laughing at me, it's not funny," she said frowning.

"Come on lets cut her some slack mate" Ron said smiling cheekily.

"Ok I suppose we could" Harry agreed grinning.

"Will you two ever stop teasing me?" she asked

"Never" they bought said in unison

"I guess we better get going then" Hermione said rolling her eyes as she walked off towards the portrait whole.

-----------------------------------

Hermione breathed in the lovely cool air of Hogsmead. She loved this place; it had an atmosphere like no other town. Busy but cosy at the same time. Slowly they walked down the cobbled streets that were damp with rain causing Hermione to skid a little, neither Ron nor Harry noticed they were far off in another land that didn't included her. Hermione sighed she just did not understand what was so fascinating about Quidditwich. Hermione then began to quicken her pace, she did not stop until she noticed that her two best friends were no longer walking behind her.

"Ron, Harry,This is not funny show your self Right now!"

Nevertheless, she did not hear laugher or see two smiling faces. All she saw was a crowded street full off strangers.

"O well I'll meet them later I guest, I wonder if they have even noticed I'm gone yet" she asked herself.

Hermione then become aware that behind the building she stood in front of was a small side turning.

_I wonder what is down there Hermione thought curiously._ She looked to her left then to her Right and slipped down the road unnoticed. It was there that she saw an old dusty shop that was made out of red-chipped bricks, its rectangular glass windows were covered in muck. Hermione wondered if they had ever been washed as the windows were so thick with grime and dirt that you could no longer see through them. At the very top of the store was its name in block letters. Even though some of the writing was missing Hermione could still make out the name "PRECIOUS STONES " It was a Jewellery shop.

"I wonder if it's open. Doesn't look like it," she said walking to the closed door.

Hermione pushed it slightly. The door opened and fresh sun light slide into the dark gloomy room. The interior of the shop was just as dirty as the exterior, dust and cobwebs littered the floor and shelves. These ledges held a range of jewels that no longer seemed to sparkly or shine except for one. A red ruby necklace that shimmered with a crimson glow. Slowly Hermione walked towards the necklace, leaving dusty footprints behind. It was very strange how Hermione was so drawn to this crystal as normally she never found Jewellery appealing she felt that it was a waste of money and would rather buy a descent book so why did she want this ruby so much now. Hermione did not know the answer to this question but as she gazed into the pool of light, her worries and thoughts were soon forgotten until an old woman spoke.

"See anything you like?" an Old Woman asked

Hermione jumped with fright steadily she turned around. There in the corner of the room sat a creepy old lady with long white frizzy hair. A small smile was spread across her wrinkled face.

"Umm not really" Hermione said with unease.

"Are you sure?" the elderly woman asked leaning forward in her chair, eyes budging as she stared.

Hermione looked away and focused her attention on the Red Ruby that seemed to be now glowing even more brighter then before.

"Are you having trouble my dear? Is it to much?"

"Well you look like a nice girl you can have it half price" the woman said smiling

Hermione grabbed the necklace and walked over to the old lady.

"Thank you" she said as she handed over the money.

"Your welcome my dear. Your welcome" the old woman said laughing, Hermione found this very creepy and decide that now was the time to leave.

She hurried out of the shop and down the road. Hermione did not stop until she reached the end but before exiting the ally she tucked the necklace she just bought under her jumper. Knowing very well that Harry and Ron would tease her about it later. Speaking of them there they were standing outside the Three Broomsticks looking around. Hermione took a deep breath and walked towards them.

Harry nudged Ron in the ribs and nodded towards her.

"Where did you go?" Harry asked her.

"No I think I should be asking you two that, you were the ones that were to involve in conversation" Hermione blurted out.

"Hermione just stop it ok all that matters is that were all together" Ron said hugging her quickly. Hermione gulped in cold air, even such brief contacted left her speechless. The only thing she managed do was nod.

"Come on it getting chilly out it here, I'm dying for a mug of butter beer," Harry said laughing and then walked into the pub.

Ron smiled at Hermione and she smiled back they stood there for a while before entering the three broomsticks.

**Hope you enjoyed this chap and thanks for reading please review ta**


	3. Chapter 2 The First Wish

Chapter 2 The First wish

Hermione sat at the front of the class, back straight and eyes open. Soaking in every single word that Professor Bin's was saying. Her new necklace hung around her neck out of sight. Behind Hermione sat Harry and Ron who were not doing any work at all instead they played cards behind a book. Hermione snapped her head round and gave them a dirty look. She hated when they did this. Did they not care about there education.

_Maybe some habits can never be broken even with constant nagging _Hermione thought angrily.

Harry looked up and met her gaze.

"What?" he asked.

Hermione did not reply she simply rolled her eyes and returned her gaze towards the teacher.

_If they want to waste there life and end up in some dead end job let them but I will not waste my education trying to change their ways._

The bell rang, signalling the end of the lesson. Hermione packed up her things in a rush and charged out of the classroom without a single glance at her two best friends who were storing away their quills and books in their bags. However she could not get rid of them that easily as five minutes later they were running up to her all out of breath.

"Hermione how come you didn't wait for us?" Ron asked looking slightly confused

"You two were taking to long" she snapped. "Professor Bin's set us a two foot essay to be done by next lesson. How will you and Harry even be able to complete it when neither of you were even paying any attention in today's lesson" Hermione questioned her arms crossed as she waited for a reply.

"Like I always do, I'll just copy your notes. Right Harry" Ron said nudging Harry in the ribs but he did not reply instead he took a quick look at Hermione who was standing there staring at Ron in utter disbelief.

_He did not just say what I think he did, if that boy has any sense in that little brain of his he better run._ Hermione thought grinding her teeth together.

"You're in for it now buddy why didn't you just keep your big mouth shut. I'll meet you two next period that's if you're still speaking," he laughed while he walked down the corridor away from the big argument that was just about to happen.

Hermione watched him leave and then turned her attention to Ron.

"Hermione I didn't me-"

Nevertheless, he did not get to finish his sentence because Hermione had just exploded and was now yelling at him with a firery passion.

"YOU ALLWAYS DO THIS, AND YOU NO WHAT I AM SICK OF IT. IT IS NOT MY FULT THAT YOU WOULD RATHER PLAY A SILLY LITTLE GAME OF CARDS THEN OPEN A BOOK AND LEARN. SO YOU WILL HAVE TO FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO LEND YOU NOTES AS IM NOT" she shouted.

Ron stood there looking very pale and completely lost for words.

"So-so I take that as a no then" Ron finally managed to say after one whole minute of being silent.

Hermione just stared at him she could not believe how dumb he was.

"DID YOU NOT HEAR WHAT I JUST SAID OR ARE YOU THAT DUMB"

Ron screwed his face up in anger and began to yell at the top of his lungs.

"I AM NOT DUMB AND THE NEXT TIME YOU NEED ANY HELP DON'T COME TO ME FOR IT"

"WHEN WOULD I EVER NEED YOUR HELP RONALD"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT"

"WHY DON'T YOU LIKE IT?" she mocked

By now, no one was in the corridor except them it seemed that everyone else was sick of seeing these two fight. It was then that Hermione realised how close she and Ron were. His body was only inches from hers, noticing this Hermione breath became heavier whilst her cheeks flushed pink.

_Why do we have to be so close?_ She thought nervously. _Please say something anything, yell at me some more do not just stare at me with those gorgeous blue eyes. _

However, Ron did not say a single word, he just stood there looking embarrassed. It was times like these when Hermione wanted to just be spontaneous and kiss Ron because she knew he would never have the guts to do it to her.

_I just wish Ron would show me how he really feels _she thought looking down at her feet.

Around her neck and under her school jumper her Ruby necklace began to glow red but Hermione did not seem to notice as she was preoccupied with what Ron had just did. In one swift movement he had grabbed Hermione around the waist and pulled her towards him so that there bodies were pressed firmly together. Ron then crushed his lips down onto hers and gave Hermione a full-blown passionate kiss.

_O my god Ron is kissing me and it is amazing I can not believe it. Stop thinking relax, enjoy it _

Hermione was lost in the moment, she was feeling things that no other person had made her feel but it was soon ended as Ron stopped kissing her and released his arms from around her waist.

"I'm sorry," Ron, said frowning and with out another word he ran of down the corridor leaving a tearful Hermione behind.

"How could he?" she whispered to herself.


	4. Chapter 3 A Friend In Need

Chapter 3 - A Friend in Need

Hermione stood there silently in the deserted corridor, tears that threatened to flow from her eyes before now flooded out. Quickly Hermione picked up her books and rushed of towards the girl's toilets. She did not want anyone to see her cry.

_Its first year all of again except this time I may not forgive him for his actions _Hermione thought as she dragged herself into the seconded floor bathroom where she sat in a cubical and cried her heart out head in her hands.

"Why did you have to go? Was kissing me such a bad thing?" she whispered to herself.

Hermione then jumped, a little squeal escaped her lips. There half way through her closed toilet door was the black haired head of Moaning Martel.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked as she wiped away the tears from her cheeks with her robes.

"Nothing, just heard someone and I thought I would take a look. Did that awful red headed boy do something to you?" she asked only half-interested.

"Yes" she replied frowning.

"Well I always knew he was rotten since the first day I met him." Martel said with disgusted. "Didn't care if he hurt poor Moaning Martel's feelings, wait till his dead and see if he likes people rubbing it in."

"Well um" Hermione said not knowing what to say.

"I can see you don't even care, carry on with your crying "Martel whaled and removing her head from the door.

Hermione sighed as she heard a splash of water and assumed that the ghost must have disappeared into one of the toilets. It was then that Hermione got up from the old creaky toilet and slowly opened the door. She needed to think and sitting in here was not helping so Hermione decide to go somewhere she hoped no one would find her. Her steps echoed around the empty hall, by now Harry and Ron would be in Potions but Hermione could not go to her lessons. It would mean that she have to see him.

_I do not think my heart can take it not yet anyway._

Hermione came to the end off the corridor and took the stairs two at time. A good five minutes later, she was outside and in the chilly air. A small droplet of rain fell from the sky and landed on Hermione's brown hair. She did not care if there was a downpour or if she got completely soaked.

_Maybe if it rains hard enough it might wash away my pain. _

Hermione stopped and stood watching the lake that shimmered and moved as each heavy droplet of water smashed into it. The rain got steadily harder making her clothes cling to her skin. Droplets fell from her cheek yet they did not come from the sky. They were tears.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry sat in the Great Hall with Ron who was sitting beside him staring into his cup and then back at the empty space in front of them. Hermione did not come to their lesson which was very unusual for her as she loved learning. Harry never fully understood why. He turned to look at Ron he must know something was it not he that was the last person to see Hermione after Harry left.

_The dumb idiot must have said something awful to her but what? _Harry wondered.

"Ron where is Hermione?" he asked

"I don't know" Ron said sadly

"_Did_ you say anything to hurt her in anyway?"

"Why would you say that? I would never hurt Hermione you know that" Ron said a little too loudly as many fellow housemates were now listen some were actually staring.

"Carm down I was only asking"

"I'm sorry Harry, I've got to go I don't feel that well" Ron lied as he got up and left the great hall.

Harry got up shortly afterwards and made his way to towards the Gryffindor Common Room. Once he had gotten to the portrait hall and had finally gotten in. He sat down by the fire listening to the rain beat hard agenst the window. He was hoping that Hermione would be here curled up with Crookshanks by the fire reading a thick heavy book but she was not. Harry got up and walked over to the window, there he saw I figure standing in the rain near the lake.

_No, it cant be Hermione._

Harry waved his wand and two cloaks flew down the stair and into his outstretch hands. One was Hermione's and the other was his. He called For Ron but he did not answer. Harry did not have time to go up and see if Ron was awake so instead he rushed out of the Common Room and headed for the grounds.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione still stood outside by the lake shivering, her hair and clothes were soaking wet but she did not care. The sky was much darker now Hermione knew it must be quite late.

_I bet Ron does not even care that I am freezing or that I am missing._

Hermione's breath got caught in her throat she could hear someone running towards the lake. There shoes squeaked as the persen came to a halt behind her.

_That had better not be Ron _she thought angrily.

"Why weren't you at dinner and you missed class? Me and Ron were worried" Harry asked .

_Yeah right as if Ron was worried about me after what he did _Fresh tears fell down her cheeks. Hermione did not dare turn around she did not want Harry to see her cry.

"If Ron was so worried about me why he isn't here with you?" she managed to choke out.

"He said he didn't feel that well" Harry said put a hand on her shoulder turning her around.

Hermione quickly placed her hands over her eyes but it was too late Harry had all ready seen her read puffy eyes.

"What's wrong Hermione?"

"Nothing I'm fine" she lied.

"Hermione I know you.You don't block everyone out because your fine." Harry said peeling her fingers away from her face.

"It's just that…" She took a deep breath and a few whimpers escaped .

"Ron kissed me and then he ran away"

"He did what?" Harry said completely shocked he could not believe what she just said.

"He hates me. He must think I am a bossy little know it all, that why he ran away. He is ashamed of kissing Hermione Granger, I hate him. Who am I kidding I love Him" she said trembling.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was quit ashamed how little he knew of what his friends were feeling. He knew he would have to talk to Ron later, maybe he had a good reason for doing what he did. Hermione then flung her arms around Harry and sobbed onto his shoulder. A completely shocked Harry stroked her hair slowly and shyly placed his hands on her back he was never good with weeping girls. It was then that he felt her shivering and how cold her skin was.

"Your freezing how long have you been out?" he said rubbing her arms.

"I don't know"

"Well I know he doesn't hate you. Here take this?" Harry said letting go of her and handing over the clock.

She nodded and wrapped the cloak around her "How do you know?"

"I just do I've seen the way he looks at you. Think about how jealous he was when you were dating Krum, he loves you I know he does. Come on cheer up, I cannot stand it when you cry. You make me want to cry and that is not a pretty sight"

Hermione laughed a little and smiled.

"That's better but let's get inside before we freeze to death."

Hermione tiptoed and leaned in to give Harry a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Harry"

"What are friends for?" Harry said placing his arm around her.

She smiled as the began there walk back to the castle.


	5. Chapter 5 Getting Possessive

Chapter 4 getting possessive

Hermione laid in her bed pretending to be asleep, she did not want to get up today and go to breakfast as Ron would be there. Why did he have to kiss her yesterday? and then run away as if being seen snoging her was something embarrassing. Hermione sighed quietly. Around her she could hear the voice of her other roommates and the soft tapping of there feet.

"Hermione if you don't wake up You'll be late for class" Lavender Brown said shaking her lightly.

Hermione turned over and stared up at the girl who was fully dress and smiling broadly. Lavender eyed the necklace that rested around her neck and stretched out her arm as if to touch it. Hermione growled and grabbed Lavender's wrist tightly she did not want her or anyone to lay one finger on her necklace. What right did they have? It belonged to her and that was how it was going to remain. This Necklace helped Hermione with everything. A good luck charm some people might say.

"Don't" Hermione said angrily.

Lavender pulled her wrist out of Hermione's grip with one strong yank.

"What's your problem I was only trying to help? Anyway I don't want that stupid necklaces I have far better ones." Lavender said rubbing her sore wrist.

"Wait till everyone hears how nuts you have gone." she smirked evilly and then walked off.

Hermione Jumped out of her bed and rushed into the bathroom. _What just happen? It was as if I didn't have control over what I was doing .Was it the necklace. _She shook her head _Of course not. _Hermione looked down at the Ruby;a faint Red glow was pulsating from the stone. Doubt once again crept back into her mind. _Maybe it is this necklace but how can something so pretty be so evil?_

She took the stone into her hands and traced her fingers around its jagged yet smooth surface.

_I don't care what people think, this necklace is not evil. I'm so sure of it and no one is going to take it away from me. _Hermione walked over to the mirror and looked at herself. Frizzled hair stuck out in every direction whilst her skin looked a tinge paler then it ought to be. She sighed and turn to exit the bathroom _suppose I best get dressed _Hermione thought sadly. She was not looking forward to seeing Ron today. As Hermione walked out of the bathroom, she heard the other girls sniggering. _Lavender, o how I hate her. _

"Grow up were not in first year any more" she snapped. The Laughter soon stopped.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione stood outside the Great Hall with a heavy book bag slung over her shoulder. Her fingers ran through her hair nervously. Hermione breathed in deeply and then realised. _You can do this, just walk in there and act as if Ron is not there. The usual approach._ However a part of knew that this would do no good this time. _We have been doing this Dance for years now I just wish for once Ron could tell me the truth and end this stupid game. _Beneath her robes, a red light began to glow. Hermione sighed heavily and walked through the two big doors. She Spotted Ron and Harry sitting at the Gryffindor table where plates of toast, bacon and eggs rested.

"Good morning Harry" she said sitting down next to him. Ron sat across from her his eyes were firmly fixed to his plate of untouched food.

"Morning Hermione" Harry said helping his self to another sausage.

"Ouch" Ron screamed.

Hermione looked at Harry who was smirking at Ron. _God his not helping him is he. Harry butt out let him figure it out on his own._

"Hermione" Ron asked softy.

"Harry do you hear something or is just me?" she said looking around confused

"Hermione please I need to talk to you," Ron pleaded

"Ok But it better be quick I don't want to be seen talking to you"

Ron frowned "It will I promise"

Hermione got up and walked out of the hall. _Was I being a little too hard on him, no he broke my heart._She thought whilst they walked in silence.

Hermione was very great full when they finally stopped outside an empty classroom. She didn't think she could take this terrible silence any longer.

_Speak you fool that is why you brought me here! _

Hermione studied Ron, for a split second she though he was going to speak but he decide agenised it.

"Hermione" he finally said "I'm really sorry about yesterday. I never planned for that to happen and I promise it will never happen again. You're my best friend. I don't ever want to loose you"

Hermione could not believe what she was hearing. It was a mistake. She was a fool to ever think he was in love with her. Hermione turned way from Ron; she did not want him to see the tears that were now flowing freely from her eyes. Ron placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her around.

"Hermione don't cry please," he said frowning

Hermione wiped away her tears and stared at him with hurt and anger.

"You don't get it? Do you? I wanted you to kiss me" she screamed at him.

" You what?" he said completely shocked.

"Do I have to spell out to you?" Hermione asked annoyed

" I love you Ron, you stupid fool"

Ron looked at her and grinned. "I though you didn't want me to kiss you, there are some lines you shouldn't cross and well you and me in my head was one of them. I got so scared that you were going to slap me so I legged it before you had the chance. Hermione you do not know how many times I dreamt of you saying those four little words."

Hermione walked over to him and slapped him hard on the head.

"Owe what that was for?" Ron asked rubbing his sore temples

"For being so thick and for not asking me to the ball" she said grinning.

"I guess I deserve that but I will make it up to you "

"What did you have in mind?" she said pressing her chest against his.

"This" he whispered in her ear.

Hermione shivered as she felt Ron's long arms curl around her waist. He then kissed her softly on the lips. Hermione took in a sharp breath as he slide his tongue into her mouth. There was something different about this kiss, there was the hunger and passion but beneath that fire Hermione could feel pure unconditional love. Ron parted and looked at her.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"

She shook her head.

"What ever you do never change, I love you just the way you are"

"You love me"

"Of course I do now who's the dumb one."

Hermione laughed and kissed him again and this time Ron didnt run away.


End file.
